Bruises
by SUFF
Summary: ”First there was 1 bruise, then 2, then 4, then 8, and the she had cuts, but it was when she started shivering at the thought of going home he decided it had to end.” RoxasXNamine.
1. day 1

Bruises

next chap will be up next monday.

Bruises

"first there was 1 bruise, then 2, then 4, then 8, and the she had cuts, but it was when she started shivering at the thought of going home he decided it had to end."

RoxasXNamine.

Day one:

In the early morning, the sun illuminated the white schoolyard, making the light bonce on the bleak walls of the main building, thus creating a spectrum of colors in the visible windows.

It was mid-spring and the birds was as high on love as ever, making the sound deafing... in a good way. There was a slight breeze stretching, making you freeze a little, also this in a good way.

A lone figure sat on the bench that stretched in a circular arce around the grassy middle of the schoolyard.

She was wearing a chess coloured skirt with a grey/a little brown t-shirt saying "the hives"(1) in white and red letters togheter with a white skirt.

Sitting with her back against one of the large trees standing next to the bench she came here to draw, but lost herself to the nice wheather and fell asleep.

She always came here much sooner than all the other students,escaping home as soon as she could, this was the only place where she felt at home, togheter with her friends, her "real" family.

The wind increased as roxas bike swished through the streets, and he let out a small scream of luck.

He loved the wind, along with pretty much everything else in life, and he was what people would call a real optimist.

When he met namine on a CISV(2) trip to greece half a year ago it just clicked, and even though he was afraid that they would never really meet again after the trip, those feelings soon turned to joy when he learned that she was as soon as the term begun, in his parallel class never the less.

He knew namine always came to school a long time before everyone else, so he had slowly adjusted his days so that he came to school half an hour earlier, getting some time alone with her.

And today was no exception.

He continued to let out small screams as the bike crossed through the heavy lawn that laid west of the school and with a quick break he then stopped – 1 cm from the bicycle stand, and then he was of in one jump.

Taking a shortcut through the bushes, he emerged at the other side of the bench compared to where namine was sleeping.

Sneaking up beside her, he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"mornin´cutie"

It took her a while to wake up, but roxas was in no hurry, after all school wasn´t startin in an hour.

Taking a glance around, namine realised where she was.

"I guess i fell asleep huh?"

"no kidding love, mind if i join ya? I sat up way to late with that psycolodgy report last night, but i finally finished it so i guess it was time well spent"

Namine yawned.

"Feel free" she said, making herself comfortable against roxas side.

He put his arm around her shoulder, and just as he was about to take her hand he noticed it had a really large bruise.

"whoa girl, how did you get something like that?!"

"well, I guess I kinda fell on the bus last Saturday, it was kind of embarrasing." There was a very strong tone of uneasiness and avoidance in her voice, but roxas figured it was probably since she was embarrased, so he decided not to bring it up again.

Instead,he kissed namine one last time and then shifted position so that his back would have some support from the tree, after which he drifted of to sleep in the peaceful Monday morning.

Little did he know that she hadnt riden the bus for almost a week...

1:shes gotta listen to something? And they´r really good so

2: wikipedia is your friend


	2. cold white silence

Chapter 2

_sorry for the spaces between all the rows... my computer is on a rebellion so i dont really know how to change tht..._

Roxas grunted as he blocked a jab with and then managed to block the crook coming from his right about 2 cm from his face.

Taking a step to the left he let the straight forward follow-up punch go right into the air, after which he let a very weak punch in his opponent's side mark that he had hit.

Taking a step forward he let his leg/arm Pendle forward/backward and then used the force when they came back to pull his opponent into the ground (1).

Stretching out an arm, he helped her up.

"You're getting quite good for someone who doesn't practice material arts on a regular basis you know namine, your jabs are freaking dangerous".

"But ive still got like a million fatal flaws…"

Reaching down for his bag, Roxas searched it for a while and the found what he was looking for.

"You shouldn't worry to much about it ya know, they'll go away with time, though I use to worry when I was a noob to."

Throwing her the bottle of water, he called.

"Now take a drink or you won't even make it home, this is more straining than it feels, you know honey."

Packing his things up, he took away into the boys' dressing room.

As he let the cold water brush the sweat of his body he was surprised over how much his technique had developed aswell.

When he started kung fu, he had barely been able to block a punch coming right for him… and now most people in his club valued him as the best blocker there was.

Naturally he had fallen for the snake style…

Making her way into the dressing room, namine settled against the wall.

Her whole body hurt, but she was happy with herself, and the global pain made it easier to forget the sharp bolts of terror that came from her stomach and elbow.

Undressing, she admired herself in the mirror.

In truth, she was very happy with her body, but when she saw the bruises on her stomach, she couldn't help but feel extremely disgusted of herself, that she let someone do that to her…

Part of her wanted to tell Roxas, but she didn't want anybody else to be involved in problems that were solely her own.

Worst of all, she felt guilty, like it was her fault that this was happening…

And because of this, she once again felt so disgusted of herself.

After a quick shower, she left the room, running.

She had developed quite a fear of being alone in the last time.

Roxas sat against the wall, bathing in the moonlight and just enjoying the cold white silence. He didn't react as the door opened, but when namine was about to pass him, he grabbed her hand and dragged her down to the ground.

"It's such a beautiful evening that we might aswell stay here for a while? You're not much for going home anyway, are you?"

Settling down, she curled up close to him, trying to shield all the bad feelings away.

"No".

As he took a sweeping glance to take in all her cuteness, he noticed the bruises on he elbow.

Normally he would have asked her where they came from, but he didn't have the power to disturb her right now, and besides, though he didn't have any memory of it, she could've gotten them during the spar.

Instead, he gave her a kiss on the forehead, and then let her put her head a little more comfortably on his shoulder, enjoying the stars and the cold, white silence.

"Daisuke, namine-chan"

(1) a normal kung fu technice, i myself learnt it last year.


End file.
